Refrigerators typically include ice storage bins. In one configuration of a refrigerator, the ice storage bin may be located at the door of the refrigerator. Either the ice is made at the door and stored in the ice storage bin or the ice is made elsewhere such as in a freezer compartment or ice maker compartment and the ice is conveyed to the ice storage bin at the door. In typical operation, a user can dispense ice using a water and ice dispenser located at the door. Alternatively, the user can open the door of the refrigerator to access the ice bin. However, the ice bin is typically in some form of insulated compartment, as the ice must be kept at a temperature lower than the temperature of the fresh food compartment. Thus, a user must perform additional steps in order to access the ice. These additional steps may include opening a compartment door or opening or removing the ice bin.
These extra steps may also be required when a user wants to check the level of ice in the ice storage bin. It may be difficult or inconvenient for a user to check the level of ice in the ice storage bin as a user may not be able to do so without opening a compartment in which the ice storage bin is located and then opening or removing the ice storage bin, or otherwise performing multiple steps to check the ice level. What is needed is a better way to check the level of ice in an ice storage bin.